Air movement devices are an integral component of HVAC systems and must be carefully designed to withstand the rigorous conditions under which they operate. The materials making up air movement devices must exhibit high mechanical strength and demonstrate good flame retardance and, in some cases, require a maximum UL-94 5VA rating. Since many of these air movement devices are exposed to natural and artificial UV rays, they must also be able to withstand degradation from UV radiation (natural and artificial) during the useful life of the air movement device. For these reasons, air movement devices are typically made from metals, such as steel and aluminum. However, metals are not without their drawbacks. For example, metal HVAC air movement devices cannot be easily and/or cost effectively fabricated into air foil geometries for air movement devices that provide the most efficient air movement in HVAC systems. An attempt was made several years ago to design plastic air movement devices for residential and commercial, but the industry failed to embrace the concept after some of these air movement devices failed from mechanical fatigue, UV exposure and exposure to synthetic agents. Therefore, a need currently exists within the HVAC industry for a material that can be easily fabricated into a variety of air movement geometries that can improve sound, air-flow and efficiencies, and can be economically produced to meet the performance standards of HVAC systems.